


Your Body Is A Wonderland

by morethanwords



Series: klaine valentines challenge 2017 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: Kurt had spent the whole of his first year of college admiring Blaine Anderson from afar.





	

Kurt had spent the whole of his first year of college admiring Blaine Anderson from afar. They’d been in the same theatre and dance classes, but Kurt was pretty sure he’d never been on the radar of someone so popular as Blaine. 

Blaine was somebody who you should want to dislike.. the first to volunteer for anything, the best at everything. Always the one the professors would choose to show the rest of the class ‘how it should be done’. But it was impossible to dislike him.. because it was hardly his fault that he was so good at everything… and he was seriously never big headed about how good he was, always modest when praised and commended.

On top of that, he was just the cutest guy Kurt had ever seen. He was quite a small person.. but his presence was huge. Kurt could easily see why he was so popular. He was friendly to everyone.. and in return everyone wanted to be his friend. Kurt could only envy the ease with which he seemed to be able to talk to people he didn’t really know.. knowing full well that it would take him weeks of knowing someone before he could feel that comfortable.

Blaine always smiled at Kurt, and even said ’hi’ a couple of times, when they came across each other in lessons.. and they had even spoken when they’d been in the same groups for class projects… but Kurt was pretty sure Blaine wouldn’t even recognise him outside of the classroom. And anyway, maybe it was better for Kurt to admire Blaine from a distance… not completely sure if he was into boys. There were regularly groups of giggling girls hanging round Blaine.. but Kurt had also once seen him kissing another boy at the drunken stages of a party.. so the jury was still out on that one. The situation wasn’t completely hopeless for Kurt, but the last thing he wanted to do was to make a fool of himself. 

******

At the end of the first year, Kurt’s roommate announced he was going to be getting a place with his girlfriend for the following year. It was a bit of a blow because they’d actually got on quite well.. and now Kurt was having to go back in the mix, to be allocated a new room and dorm for next year. It was a little unsettling, but that was just college life.

Towards the end of the summer, Kurt received an email to tell him that his new roommate was going to be Blaine Anderson. He read it several times over, scarcely believing what he was reading. An hour with a dictionary, and he still wouldn’t cover the full range of contrasting emotions he was feeling over the fact. Fear. Excitement. Dread. Euphoria. Worry. The list was endless.

He had to be cool about this.. or he’d end up arriving back at college, a crazy bumbling idiot.. so no matter the turmoil he was feeling on the inside, outside he would try to remain calm. It seemed that his friends hadn’t got that memo though, for as soon as the accommodation lists had been posted up, he’d been inundated with frenzied messages and phone calls of extreme excitement. It seemed to be the top of the list of college gossip.

They both coincidently moved into their room on the same afternoon. Kurt quickly realised that Blaine was just a really nice genuine guy.. who maybe made his heart beat a little bit faster some of the time. They went down to dinner together, sitting alone as none of their friends had returned to college.. classes not starting up for a few days yet. Kurt was relieved that they hadn’t yet run out of things to talk about.. sharing many of the same interests. Even though Kurt could be socially awkward in certain situations, he was managing to hold his own. It seemed that as much as Blaine was far more sociable than Kurt, he was still a fan of all those nerdy things that Kurt loved.

They watched a movie later, back in the room.. chatting late into the night. He was surprised to find out that Blaine had known who he was all along.. and Kurt hadn’t been invisible to him all this time. 

“In fact I have a confession,” Blaine told him.

“You’re not an axe murderer or something, are you?” Kurt laughed.

“I could be…” Blaine smiled. “But no, actually I’m probably going to weird you out even more by telling you that I saw your name on the roommate list and requested to share with you.”

“You did!” Kurt squeaked, his face reddening. “How? I didn’t know you could even see the other applicants..”

“Well.. I may have heard a rumour that you were roommate free.. and kind of made friends with the lady in charge of room allocations.”

“Of course you did.” Kurt rolled his eyes. “Is there anyone you can’t charm?”

“I don’t know Kurt,” Blaine whispered, looking right at him, “is there?”

*********

A week later, Kurt wasn’t any less enamoured with Blaine. If anything, having got to know the real person, rather than the idealised version of him that he’d known before, he liked him more than ever. There seriously was nothing to dislike. He was easy to share a room with, had introduced Kurt to many of his friends.. greatly widening Kurt’s social circle, and was able to provide Kurt with the stimulating conversation he’d up to now been lacking.

Kurt couldn’t help imagining all sorts of romantic scenarios between the two of them.. often laying awake long into the night with thoughts running through his head, while Blaine slept across the other side of the room.

*********

A couple of months into term… theatre class all decided on a night out to a club in town. In the past Kurt probably wouldn’t have gone, but now, with Blaine’s friends being his friends, he felt a little braver, and tentatively agreed. He decided he’d make his own way there, turning down Blaine’s offer to go with him… knowing they’d all be drinking before they went, as nobody was old enough to buy alcohol inside the club. Apparently someone knew a couple of older students who’d be going who could buy them drinks inside, but nobody would probably want to risk getting banned from one of their favourite clubs. Kurt felt so young and naive.. and a little out of his depth if truth be told… but if he was ever going to stand a chance of anything happening with Blaine, he had to let go a little. Staying home and watching reruns of ‘Modern Family’ wasn’t going to get him a boyfriend.

Having dressed with care, Kurt nervously walked through the door of the club, immediately grabbed by a couple of girls from his group… leading him over to his friends.. and Blaine. “Hey!” Blaine said looking a little sweaty and happy… hooking his arm around Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt had to admit that a hot and sweaty Blaine, turned him on a lot more than he would have imagined.

“Hey yourself,” Kurt smiled, realising how close they were as he leaned in so that Blaine could hear him above the noise.

“You came!”

“I did!” Kurt laughed. “Are you pleased to see me?”

“So pleased… and have I ever told you how sexy you look in those jeans?” Blaine whispered, giving him an appraising look. “They’re so so tight.. and sexy… and when I look I can see the shape of your cock. You have to come and dance with me.”

Kurt let himself be led to the dance floor, laughing self-consciously as they went…. questioning his choice of outfit. “How much have you had to drink?” he asked.. Blaine wasting no time in sliding his hands into the back pockets of Kurt’s jeans, their bodies pressed close together on the crowded floor. Kurt slipped his own arms around Blaine’s neck.. not wanting to question anything. If he were honest with himself, this is why he wanted to come tonight, wasn’t it? He’d been hoping that Blaine liked him more than just friends…

“Just a couple of beers earlier,” Blaine admitted, “but I promise I’m not drunk... just.. I'm sorry for mentioning your cock.. I guess.. or not sorry.”

As Blaine rambled on, Kurt laughed softly. "Don't worry about it.. "

The music was so loud that the vibrations ran through their bodies as they slow danced to the fast beat, Kurt loving the feel of Blaine’s hands against his ass as he swayed. He’d dreamed of this.. and more. He turned his head to look at Blaine.. who was so close.. he could just close the gap, kiss Blaine’s plump lips… taste this beautiful boy. 

Then they were kissing, Kurt didn’t know who moved first.. but in no time he was panting into Blaine’s mouth, rock hard in his unforgiving jeans. He pulled away.. he just had to.

“Okay?” Blaine asked softly, cupping Kurt’s face gently with one hand. “Was that okay?”

“More than okay,” Kurt smiled shakily, “but.. I think I need a drink. Cool down a bit.”

******

Blaine ordered a large coke.. and took a long drink himself when Kurt offered… his cock throb dangerously at the sight of Blaine drinking from his straw.

Blaine leaned in to give him another kiss.. slow and unhurried. “If you want to stop.. tell me.. You're just so gorgeous.”

“I don’t.. want to stop,” Kurt admitted, shaking his head. “I’ve liked you for so long Blaine. I want this.”

“Good,” Blaine said quietly, “because I’m pretty crazy about you too. I spent most of last year thinking you were ’so’ out of my league.. and the fact that we’re now friends.. unbelievable!”

“I didn’t think you even knew who I was.”

“Oh man.. You know, d’you want to just get out of here. Go back to our humble abode?”

“Yes. God. Yes.”

*******

Blaine could probably tell Kurt was nervous…. both of them stripping off down to their underwear.. falling giddily onto Blaine’s bed. 

“Let me take care of you. Show you how lovely you are,” Blaine said quietly.

“Oh but I want.. Blaine.. I want to make things good for you.”

“Trust me,” Blaine whispered, “it will be good for me. So just let me…”

Blaine began tracing Kurt’s body, with his hands.. gentle touches, followed by his mouth.. worshipping, as Kurt moaned beneath him. He wrapped his hand around Kurt’s cock.. moving over him.. and Kurt arched.. and came without warning, pushing into Blaine’s fist, curling his toes into the mattress. “Blaine,” he sighed weakly, staring up at the other boy.

Kurt looked on in wonder as Blaine knelt up over him, taking himself in hand… Calling out Kurt’s name as he came over Kurt’s stomach. Kurt’s cock twitched and dribbled weakly at the sight. 

Later they sat on the bed, still naked… Blaine picking out tunes on his guitar as they sang along together, messing up all the words.. until Kurt just had to touch Blaine’s cock.. persuading him to put his guitar down for round two.

Being Blaine’s boyfriend was going to be the best thing ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone for the encouraging comments, and to everyone else who's taken the time to read so far


End file.
